Happy Birthday to Me
by yummycake110
Summary: Everything is stolen from Tetsuna by her sister Terumi the day before her birthday. How will she live without her boyfriend and her team? Fem!Kuroko (This is my other fanfiction, "Broken", rewritten.) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE OC'S!
1. Chapter 1

_A year ago_

Terumi clutched the photo in her hands. She gripped it tightly, wrinkling the sides. She stared at the photo and growled menacingly.

"He's mine. He's mine. HE'S MINE." She breathed heavily as she finished scribbling on the photo. She dropped the photo on the floor. It was a photo of Terumi, a boy with orange hair, and another girl who was scribbled out.

_ Present time_

Terumi smiled and cackled an evil laugh.

"You took what was mine, Tetsuna. I'll take everything away from you. The same way you took him away from me."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about a year since Tetsuna and Terumi enrolled into Seirin High School. Tetsuna was unsure about Terumi going to the same school as her, but after a year, Tetsuna felt at ease with Terumi. It was going to be fine. Seirin won the Winter Cup against Rakuzan And the Generation of Miraclesgotback together. The Generation of Miracles were even developing a small crush on Terumi. Terumi was the manager of Seirin and was a great help in winning the Winter Cup.

_January 30_

Kuroko Tetsuna thought that it was kinda weird that her boyfriend, Kagami, was sneaking out of the school the day before her birthday. Usually, they left together with Terumi but today, both Kagami and Terumi said that they had something to do. As she was walking out of the locker room, she saw Kagami get out of his supplemetanary lessons. Just as she was about to call out his name he ran up to another girl. She had the same teal blue hair as Tetsuna and had the same uniform. It was Terumi! Kagami laughed as he ran to catch up with her.

_But I thought that they had something to do so I couldn't walk home with them today._

She felt that she shouldn't interrupt their conversation here. She stood and watched as they began to hold hands as they walked.

_This is normal right? A lot of friends hold hands._

She used her misdirection to follow them from the chool building to the school gate. At the school gate, the two of them did something completely she didn't expect. Kagami leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you so much Terumi. I really do love you. You are my one and only."

Terumi smiled.

"And you are my only. I love you, Kagami."

The two leaned in for another kiss. Tetsuna was shocked. She dropped her school bag causing the tow of them to look at her.

"What. Are you. Doing." Asked Tetsuna slowly.

"Tetsuna." Whispered Kagami.

"I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Tetsuna, I'm so sorry." Apologized Kagami. "I didn't mean for it to go on this long. I meant to tell you. I meant to breakup with you sooner. I really love your sister."

"What is this?" asked Tetsuna in horror.

Kagami and Terumi stayed silent. Tetsuna looked down.

"How long? How long has this been going on?"

Kagami looked to the ground.

"8 months."

Tetsuna was shocked beyond words. _8 months? _That was when she had confessed to Kagami.

"What about my confession? What were you thinking?" asked Tetsuna bluntly. On her usually emotionless face was a slight twitch of anger and eyes full of sorrow.

"I never meant to use you this much. I just wanted you to put in some good words about me to Terumi. I never wanted to h-"

"WHAT." There was a sudden silence as Tetsuna interrupted Kagami. "You were _using_ me? Since the beginning?"

There was a dead silence as Kagami couldn't deny the truth.

"Well, were you?"

"I'm so sorry."

Tetsuna looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You were lying to me. You were lying when you said that you love me. You were lying when you said that I was everything to you. You were lying when you said that I was the only one for you."

"I didn't mean it that way, Tet-"

"Don't even say my name." Tetsuna turned away. She began to walk away but stopped. "Were you lying to me when you said that you were my light?"

Kagami's eyes widened. He didn't lie about that. That was three months before they started dating. She really lost all trust in him?

"Of course I am. Of course I'm your light. I wouldn't lie about that."

Tetsuna looked at him with dead eyes.

"Why should I believe the words of a liar? My light wouldn't have left me they way you did? You can be my light, but I won't be your shadow."

Tetsuna ran to the one place where she felt at home. She ran to the gym. Tetsuna wanted to talk to her senpai about Kagami and how he hurt her. She ran and ran to the gym where the second years were finishing up and cleaning up.

"So how are we going to throw the birthday party tomorrow?" asked Riko.

"Ugh. I already finished buying a present for Terumi but not Tetsuna." Groaned Hyuuga.

"You too?!" asked Koganei, happy that there was someone else.

Most of the team piped up saying that they still needed to buy Tetsuna a present also.

"Mitobe says that he still needs to go buy ingredients for Tetsuna's cake." Added Koganei.

"How about we just throw the surprise party for Terumi and not Tetsuna? We can just invite Terumi and make sure that Tetsuna doesn't find out." Suggested Furihata.

"That's a great idea!" beamed Izuki.

"I always like Terumi better than Tetsuna anyways." Added Riko.

"Terumi is an angel compared to her brick wall of a sister." Said Hyuuga.

"I am your shadow and you are my light." Said Izuki making fun of Tetsuna. "So creepy!"

"I think that even Terumi was a bigger help than Tetsuna."

Tetsuna was really hurt. First Kagami now this? She couldn't believe. She was a brick wall? Creepy? Is this what she got for trying to bring Seirin to the top?

"Is that what you really think of me? Is it?" pressed Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna." Breathed Riko.

"Is this what my senpai think of me? The senpai that I trusted the most? The ones that I opened up to?"

The team lowered their heads in shame. They didn't think that she would hear.

"We didn't mean to hurt you." Apologized Hyuuga.

"Then what did you mean to do? To leave me out of Terumi's birthday party? To reject me? To make fun of me? What did you mean to do?"

"We were just joking!" objectified Izuki.

"If this is what I get for bringing you guys to the top, then forget it. From now on, I am resigning from the basketball team."

They were all speechless. What were they supposed to do?

Tetsuna spun around to head out.

"Try going against the Generation of Miracles without me. The only reason we won is because of the shadow-and-light partnership I had with Kagami. Without that, Kagami is a good player but nothing compared to the Generation of Miracles and the Uncrowned Kings. Good luck without me."

It was raining very hard when Tetsuna was walking home. When she finally reached home, dripping wet, it was already past eleven. She rang the doorbell since she forgot her keys at home. The parents who opened the door didn't look very happy or even worried about the daughter.

"What were you thinking?" hissed Tetsuna's mother.

Tetsuna was puzzled. She didn't do anything wrong did she? She wasn't in the mood either. She was having a bad day today.

"I didn't even do anything." Protested Tetsuna.

Her mother raised her hand to slap her. There was a loud smack and Tetsuna's cheek was red.

"Don't lie. We know about you trying to steal your sister's boyfriend, Kagami." Growled her mother.

No daughter of mine will behave this way. From now on, you are no longer our daughter. Only Terumi is our daughter." Declared her father.

Tetsuna was shocked beyond words. Was this really how parents should treat their child? The door was then shut on her face and locked.

Tetsuna scoffed. She always knew that her parents loved Terumi more than her. She could tell from the never ending praises that they always gave her sister and how they never even gave her words of encouragement. Even at dinner, they wouldn't listen to her only listening to Terumi. When they were younger, Tetsuna always wore the same cheap, worn-out clothes whereas Terumi seemed to have new clothes every day of the year.

Tetsuna wandered to the nearby park and sat down on a bench that was under a pavilion. The clock chimed signaling that it was January 30th. Tetsuna smiled a wry smile.

_"Happy birthday to me,_

_Happy birthday to me,_

_Happy birthday to Tetsuna,_

_Happy birthday to me."_

By the last line, Tetsuna broke into tears. _What a great way to turn another year older._

Her phone began to beep. It was a phone call from Ogiwara.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TETSU-CHAN!" greeted Ogiwara. "I know that it's pretty late but I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday!"

Then it was silent for a little as Ogiwara expected Tetsuna to say something.

"Uhh, Tetsu-chan? Are you okay?" asked Ogiwara worriedly.

"Help me." Croaked Tetsuna. "I need you."

She then burst into tears once again as she hung up.

.

Ogiwara was worried. He grabbed a jacket and rushed out. Tetsuna must be at that park if she is this upset. The park held many memories of them. They used to play basketball there and would meet there to play every weekend.

Ogiwara ran to the park to find a soaking wet Tetsuna.

"What happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ogiwara ran towards the pitiful figure of Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna! Tetsuna! What happened? Are you okay?" asked Ogiwara frantically.

Tetsuna stayed silent and didn't move a muscle. She just stared blankly at the open space. Her eyes were glazed over and puffy from crying and her hair was a mess. Her face was a bit flushed from the cold and from crying. Her fingers were numb and freezing.

"Tetsuna?" asked Ogiwara.

Tetsuna mumbled a few words.

"Can you say it again? I couldn't hear you." Said Ogiwara while rubbing Tetsuna's back to make her feel better.

"Don't leave me, too." Tetsuna then put her forehead against his shoulder and clutched the shirt material on his chest. "Don't leave me, Shige-kun." She then looked up at him with eyes full of tears. "I need you. I can't bear to lose you again."

Ogiwara then offered a smile and tousled Tetsuna's hair.

"Silly girl. As if I would ever leave you again. I made the mistake of leaving you once and that is one mistake that I will regret for the rest of my life. You are the most precious thing to me in the world. I would never leave you."

Ogiwara then stood up.

"How about we head over to my apartment? You can stay the night."

He took her hand and then half dragged half supported her the whole way to the apartment.

After Tetsuna took a shower, Ogiwara tried to pry more details out of her but her finally gave up. He gave a defeated sigh and then tousled her hair again.

"Whatever. Happy birthday Tetsuna. Sleep well."

.

The next morning, the two of them woke up at around 11.

"Ah! I really got to get going Tetsuna.I gotta go do something now. See you in a few hours kay! Go call up your old teammates for a meet-up or something but keep your evening free!"

Ogiwara checked the time again.

"I'm really late! Later, Tetsuna!" yelled Ogiwara as he stumbled out the front door.

Tetsuna smiled.

"Same old, Shige-kun. Always so clumsy."

She shielded her eyes from the sunshine that was coming from the windows.

"Ahh. What will I do on my birthday today."

There was a smile on her face but as soon as she recalled the night before's events, the smile faded.

Suddenly, her phone began to beep.

_Tetsunacchi! Happy Birthday! Meet us at Maji Burger! Me, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, Akashicchi, and Momoicchi want to have a birthday celebration for you! –Kise Ryouta-ssu_

Tetsuna's smile reappeared on her face. _At least they are all still the same._

Tetsuna reached into her school bag for the extra clothes that she always kept in case of an emergency. She changed and then took the train to Maji Burger.

"Tetsu-chan!" squealed Momoi when she finally spotted the teal haired girl. She tackled her in a hug. As soon as she released the girl, Kise came in trying to give Tetsuna a hug. Tetsuna sidestepped, easily avoiding the hug from Kise.

"Tetsunacchi~ Itai!" wailed Kise as he picked himself up from the floor of the restaurant as he cried crocodile tears.

"Tetsu." Greeted Aomine with a fist bump and a nod of his head.

Tetsuna smiled and returned the first bump.

The others greeted her normally and then they set off to go play basketball. They played 3-on-3 with the teams being Aomine, Tetsuna, Kise and Midorima, Akashi, and Murasakibara. Momoi was going to be the referee of this mini-game. She threw up the basketball and began the game.

.

After playing for about an hour and a half, the group of teenagers decided to eat lunch at a nearby café. They sat down and ordered their food. The basketball players began to chat about old times and how they were doing now.

"Did you see on the cover of Zunon Boy!" asked Kise with a big smile. He then took out the magazine to emphasize his point.

"Look at me Tetsunacchi! Look at me! I'm so cool right?"

Aomine then threw an empty soda cup at him. "As if she'd want to look at your sorry excuse of a face." Snickered Aomine cockily.

"Aominecchi is so mean to me ssu!" wailed Kise as he whined to Momoi.

Tetsuna giggled at their little skit. She was so happy that they were all together. She excused herself to the restroom as the boys began to have another one of their scenes.

.

"Why are we even here, Sa-chin?" whined Murasakibara.

"Shh. Stop complaining, Mukkun. We're here to celebrate Tetsu-chan's birthday."

"Quit lying, Satsuki." Groaned Aomine. "We're just here to comfort her after Kagami dumped her."

"Shh." Hushed Momoi. "Don't say that."

"Well, it's no surprise that Kagami was just using her. After all, Terumi is quite the beauty if I do say so myself." Mused Akashi.

"You sure got that right." Agreed Kise as he nodded.

"What about you four-eyes? Don't you think Terumi is prettier than Tetsu?"

Midorima blushed a bright red.

"Well, according to my tastes she is quite beautiful."

"Even Mido-chin agreed." Said Murasakibara with a smirk on his face.

"W-well." Stuttered Midorima.

"Ahh. I really wished that Terumi went to Teiko with us." Dreamed Aomine.

"If she went to Teiko with us, would she have been our manager with Momoicchi?" asked Kise dreamily, imagining it.

"I wish." Scoffed Aomine. "But instead we got Tetsu."

He sighed in disappointment. "She could've been a little prettier. Or maybe even a better basketball player."

"You know you shouldn't say things like that Dai-chan." Scolded Momoi.

"Aww, Satsuki. There's nothing wrong with saying facts. I mean even you know this. Think about it."

Momoi fidgeted under Aomine's eyes.

"Well, Tetsu-chan is strong with a strong light… But now that she has no light…."

"See. You even said it yourself, Satsuki. She is useless now. Even in basketball." Aomine continued his speech. "It's no wonder that Kagami used her to get closer to Terumi. Terumi is a great manager and even more useful then Tetsu anyways. And man is Terumi gorgeous! Tetsuna is like a monster compared to her. I was kinda getting annoyed by her light and shadow crap back in middle school too! I was one step away from using Tetsu to get to Terumi but that Bakagami beat me to the chase!"

Midorima looked up beyond Aomine's shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Aomine."

"What is it, four-eyes?"

"Shut up."

"What?!"

Kise saw what Midorima saw too.

"Maybe Aominecchi should stop talking now."

Momoi tookt he hint and looked behind her. She gasped and her hand went up to her mouth.

"Dai-chan" she hissed.

"Aomine took her hint and looked behind lazily.

"What?" He yawned as he turned. As soon as he saw his heart sunk. He didn't mean for this to happen.

"It seems as if Daiki has finally noticed." Mused Akashi.

Aomine's eyes widened as he saw the tears running down the girl's cheek.

"Tetsu." He breathed.

.

**A/N I am so sorry that this chapter is so late! Vacation has been really hectic but I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tetsu."

Tetsuna had tears running down both of her cheeks. She was frozen in shock and felt betrayed. Did her friends really think that way? Was her sister really that much greater than her?

"Tetsu, I didn't really mean what I said." Protested Aomine.

Tetsuna stared at his with hurt in her eyes. The pain was obvious on her face.

"Come on. I was just joking." Laughed Aomine nervously.

Tetsuna still remained silent. Aomine really didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to fix it.

"Don't worry about. I was your light. There's no way I would hurt you."

Finally, Tetsuna opened her mouth.

"Lies. You were lying to me. Were you lying to me when you said that we were friends again? Were you just trying to get closer to Terumi, too? Were you?" pressed Tetsuna.

Aomine gave an awkward laugh. "Of course not. I am your friend. I mean, I was your light after all."

Tetsuna then began to laugh. "Hahahahaha!"

She ran her fingers through her bangs as she rested her other hand on her hip. She continued to laugh a crazy laugh.

"Are you serious. I am so _stupid_. Out of all the people in the world, I always choose people like this as my light. I chose twice and it happened twice… hah… I am such an idiot."

The GOM stared at her in surprise.

"Tetsu-chan…." Murmured Momoi as she reached out to comfort her.

Tetsuna slapped her hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" hissed Tetsuna. "Go back to your precious Dai-chan!" She began to lower her voice. "I thought we were friends, Momoi. I really thought we were." Giving her the evil eye, Tetsuna turned away. "But I guess you think I'm useless now, too. You do, don't you?"

Momoi stayed silent as she couldn't argue against the facts.

"Don't be so harsh on then, Tetsunacchi." Protested Kise.

Tetsuna paused as she was walking away from them.

"Tetsunacchi." Repeated Kise. "Look at us. Please." He said lowering his voice.

Tetsuna spun around on her heels. She was a few moments away from breaking down and crying.

"I know I'm not the prettiest or the most useful player on the court, but you shouldn't say that to anybody. Especially not to someone on your team for three years. Not to someone who was your light. Not to someone who was your best friend. Not to your former mentor. Not to your _friend_. Not to your _teammate_."

Tetsuna promptly turned around and ran out of the door.

.

When Tetsuna felt someone grab her shoulder, she was surprised that it was Midorima. She might have expected Aomine or Kise but not him. They had never particularly got along even when they were on the same team. But here he was, huffing and puffing.

"I'm really sorry. I apologize on my behalf and their behalf. Please forgive us, nanodayo."

Tetsuna offered him a weak smile.

"Thank you for the gesture but I need some time to think about it."

Midorima bowed down.

"I really regret my actions so please forgive me. Please think it over."

Tetsuna's face brightened a little bit. Sure she wasn't happy about what they did or what they said but at least someone had the decency to offer her a sincere apology.

"It's okay. I forgive you. The others on the other hand…." Her voice began to trail off.

She was upset at what they said. She was upset at how they compared her. But she was even more upset that only Midorima gave an apology. No one else have even given an apologetic look but was instead defending themselves. If they had just apologized, she might have been a bit calmer but no one else did.

Midorima smiled a relieved smile.

"Thank you so much. I promise that I will make it up to you, nanodayo."

.

As for the rest of the morning, Tetsuna decided to have some time to think things over.

.

When Ogiwara arrived to help set up for the surprise party, there was already a crowd. Seirin and the other basketball teams were already beginning to start. It was all going well until Ogiwara noticed something. _Why do all the decorations only have Terumi's name on them? Maybe they are going to add Tetsuna's name later then_. Ogiwara shrugged. There's no way that they would leave her out of her own birthday party anyways. As Ogiwara continued decorating he overheard a conversation between Takao and Kasamatsu.

"Did you hear about poor Tetsuna-chan?" asked Takao.

Kasamatsu nodded solemnly.

"I can't believe Kagami and Seirin would actually do that to her."

Takao nodded in agreement.

"I didn't think that Kagami was cheating on Tetsuna-chan with Terumi-chan. I mean they were practically the perfect light-and-shadow duo."

Kasamatsu's voice became hushed.

"And to think that she caught Seirin comparing her to her sister too." Kasamatsu _tsk_ed. "Such an unlucky girl. On the day before her birthday too."

"I bet that's why all the decorations are only for Terumi and not Tetsuna." Added Takao.

Ogiwara nearly tripped over all the decorations as he made his way over to Kasamatsu and Takao.

"What did you say at first?"

.

"You bastard!" yelled Ogiwara as he punched Kagami across his face. "How dare you do that to Tetsuna-chan!"

Kagami glowered as he dodged his second punch.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't fuck with me, bastard! You know what you did! You fucking cheated on her for Terumi!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kagami flinched as Ogiwara punched him again across his face.

"Why would you do that to Tetsuna!" screamed Ogiwara as he punched the wall next to Kagami, barely missing him by an inch.

Kagami didn't have a response. Knowing how Tetsuna felt about him, he had taken advantage of her. He couldn't say anything.

Ogiwara clutched Kagami's collar and looked up into his eyes. "Answer me, Kagami Taiga. Why would you hurt someone who has given you so much? Why would you hurt someone who had been hurt so many times over?"

Kagami finally realized how much he had hurt Tetsuna. It might have just been a fling for him, but it wasn't for Tetsuna. He saw how she looked at him. Tetsuna watched him with eyes full of love, full of happiness- and he had taken away that happiness. Lowering his head, Kagami mumbled two words that Ogiwara didn't want to hear. "I'm sorry." With his voice cracking, the light of Seirin apologized- and he apologized too late, he had realized what he did too late.

Ogiwara clenched his jaw. Looking at Kagami with the coldest eyes he had seen, Ogiwara answered with two words of his own. "Wrong answer." Ogiwara pushed Kagami into the wall and raised his fist to start a fight- until he saw the gazes of everyone on him. He glanced around the room to find everyone boring holes into him with their eyes. Finally, after several seconds of hesitation Ogiwara whirled back to face Kagami. Giving Kagami one last punch to his nose, he mumbled a few words only Kagami could hear, "Don't you dare come near Tetsuna again, bastard." With his last words, he briskly stalked out of the room, with the complete intent to go straight to Tetsuna.

.

As Ogiwara ran on the streets of Tokyo, he rebuked himself about the topic over and over again. How could he not notice that Kagami was cheating on Tetsuna? How he not have realized what was hurting Tetsuna the night before? Weaving through the busy streets, Ogiwara pondered these thoughts over and over again in his mind. All of these thoughts ran through his mind but one really stuck with him. How could Terumi do this to her own sister? Why would she do this to her sister? And then it clicked. He stopped abruptly as he found the answer he was searching for at last. Was it because of last year? He shook his head. Terumi couldn't be holding a grudge could she? He reminisced about that one scene last year. The scene that seemed to haunt Terumi until now. The memory that Ogiwara could recall as clear as a crystal.

_Flashback_

_Ogiwara was quite surprised to find Terumi outside his apartment at 8 o'clock in the morning but he still flashed awarm smile. _

_"__Terumi-chan!" greeted Ogiwara. "Why are you here so early?"_

_"__O-ogiwara-kun, I have something to tell you." Stuttered Terumi nervously. Terumi took deep breaths before saying her next words._

_"__Are you okay?" asked Ogiwara worriedly. He tried to usher her inside the apartment but she refused his offer._

_Eventually, Terumi said the three simple words that she wanted to confess._

_"__I love you!"_

_Terumi lay there huffing and puffing with all of the adrenaline sucked out of her. She had finally confessed. Expecting a yes for her confession, Terumi smiled. Every boy she confessed to have said yes and boys were practically lining up to confess to her. Of course she knew that she was a beauty. She knew that she had a big blue eyes, full lips, and a pert nose with perfect cheekbones that accented her beauty. Terumi was 99.99% sure that Ogiwara would say yes._

_Ogiwara bit his bottom lip. The boy really didn't know how to respond to her confession just moments ago. He really wanted to be the nice boy and say yes but he knew that he couldn't do it. After all, he did love someone else._

_"__Terumi."_

_"__Yes?" answered Terumi quickly._

_"__I'm really sorry but I can't say yes. I have someone else in my heart. Once again, I apo-"_

_"__Who is she?" interrupted Terumi._

_"__I'm sorry but I can't tell you." How could he tell her that it was her sister?_

_"__Who is she?" repeated Terumi._

_Ogiwara tried to change the subject._

_"__Well, I guess you should get going. It's still pretty early for the weekends and I'm pretty sure your parents are expec-"_

_"__It's Tetsuna isn't it?" questioned Terumi._

_Ogiwara tried to lie and deny it but Terumi was persistent._

_"__I knew it. I knew you love her!" screamed Terumi._

_Ogiwara tried to calm down Terumi but it was no use. She was blinded by her jealousy. "Calm down, Terumi. You can't scream like that."_

_"__Shut up! I knew you love Tetsuna! Why can't it be me! We're twins! We're almost the same!" shrieked Terumi._

_Ogiwara remained quiet and a pregnant silence surrounded the two as Terumi was breathing heavily._

_"__That's it. You guys aren't the same. That's why."_

_Terumi looked at Ogiwara with a mixture of sadness and disgust. And then she turned her back and ran away from him. She raced down the stairs and across the street. Ogiwara watched as the figure of Terumi grew smaller and smaller and camouflaged with the urban surroundings. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He really did screw their relationship._

_._

_For the next year, Terumi avoided him every time they accidentally met up. He was Ogiwara-_san _instead of Ogiwara-kun. She was unnaturally cold and ignored him._

_End of Flashback_

**A/N I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! My life has been pretty hectic recently and I needed to get things sorted out. It was crazy with practice, Chinese presentations, and history projects. I'm really sorry and I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.**

**p.s. I'm pretty sure you guys have noticed but I just wanted to say that I'm probably not going to follow the one chapter per week quota so sorry. I'll try my best but no promises.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tetsuna lay in bed thinking about the past few days. First she was happy with Kagami, then she was crying because of him, and then next thing you know she was crying again because of the Miracles. Just at the thought of the past few days left her in tears.

She loved Taiga so much. Tetsuna really did. She loved him, and he threw away her love like that. Kagami was her whole world. He had saved her from the darkness she was falling into after her last year of middle school and promised to stay by her side…but he didn't.

Now the puzzle pieces fit together. Why Kagami was sneaking around constantly after practice, why Terumi smirked at her whenever she was with Kagami, and why Kagami always seemed to be looking for someone else when Tetsuna was right there. It all began to make sense.

_"__Thanks for making me a bento but I already ate, Tetsuna. Someone gave me lunch."_

_"__I wish I could go to the movies this weekend but I've already got plans."_

_"__Sorry but I can't meet you on Christmas or Christmas Eve, maybe next year?"_

_"__Going to the shrine? I'm sorry but I'm sick in bed so I can't go."_

_"__You're my one and only."_

_"__I love you."_

Tetsuna cried as she remembered all of the lies that Kagami had said to her. Did he mean any of the words that he had said to her? Were the memories nothing to him?

Tetsuna turned to her other side. She then began to think about today. Was what the Miracles said about her true? Was she really so useless without a light? Was she really nothing compared to her sister?

But then there was a smile. It was a small smile but a smile nonetheless. She thought about Midorima. Even though he hurt her, at least he had the decency to apologize. It wasn't like Kagami either. Kagami was a completely different thing that Tetsuna needed to heal from.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Ogiwara, panting and slightly sweating from running back to his apartment. He rested his hands on his knees and stayed there for a couple seconds, regaining his breath. When he finally came back up, he looked at Tetsuna and practically stumbled over his own two feet to get to her.

He enveloped her in an embrace and held Tetsuna tight to his chest.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I'm so sorry. I promise to never leave you again. I'll stay with you and protect you. I'll take all your pain."

Because of the warm embrace and Ogiwara's kind words, Tetsuna's feeling overflowed and she began to cry again.

"Why did he leave me, Shige-kun. He told me that he loved me. Kagami told me that he would never leave me. He said that I was the only one."

Ogiwara just let Tetsuna cry it out and stayed silent as he comforted her. He rubbed circle on her back and stroked her hair gently.

"Why am I never good enough? How come everyone only wants Terumi? Am I that bad of a choice?"

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Ogiwara, Tetsuna finally began to calm down. She asked one final question.

"Why does everyone only love Terumi, not me?"

Ogiwara stiffened at the question. How badly did Kagami hurt Tetsuna?

"That's not true, Tetsuna. I need you."

He grasped her small hands and wrapped his hands around them. Ogiwara then looked her into her eyes.

"I love you."

A/N I'm sooooo sorry for not updating. I'll try me best to update longer AND faster. Life has been suuper busy for me. Thank for your support even though I'm such a crappy updater and writer to make you wait. Obviously, the story is moving at a snail pace... but in future chapters, it will move faster. And recently, I've been wondering if I should keep all the OC's from Broken of if I should only keep Akira. I've been thinking that there are way to many OC's in that story. I would really appreciate your opinions so please review or pm with your opinions.


	7. Chapter 7

_"__I love you."_

The words rang throughout Tetsuna's head. The three words repeated in her mind and Tetsuna needed to ask again.

"What?"

Ogiwara stared into her deep blue eyes and repeated the words again.

"I love you. I love _you_, Tetsuna. Not Terumi, not anyone else. You're the only one for me."

Tetsuna couldn't say anything. She could only mumble a few incoherent words.

Ogiwara sighed. It would take some time for Tetsuna to heal from her wounds. His confession had just made things worse and made her even more confused. Ogiwara got up from the bed and cupped Tetsuna's face.

"It's okay. Just think about it and give me an answer when you're ready. I know it might be a bit confusing but please think about it."

Tetsuna lowered her head and then began to speak.

"I don't want my heart to be broken anymore. I don't want to give my love, only to have it be thrown away. I still need some time to heal."

"Let's run away."

Tetsuna could only blink in surprise. What was Ogiwara thinking? Running away?

"What?"

"Let's run away together. We can start a new life together. I have some friends in Chiba who can hook us up with an apartment. By tomorrow we can be gone with no traces of us. Just think about it: time for you to heal and a chance for me to open your heart. Let's run away together, Tetsuna."

The blue haired girl thought about any reason why she shouldn't go with Ogiwara. To her surprise, there were none. Her boyfriend left her, her team abandoned her, and her friends betrayed her. She could still call or text Midorima if she wanted to. Without a shred of hesitation, Tetsuna nodded.

"I'll go with you."

Tetsuna sneaked into her parents' home and retrieved her belongings. By the time she was done, there were only a few things left in her room. Her bed, her cabinets, a picture, and a basketball. She never did have much. The picture was from when Teiko had won the tournament in her second year. The frame had the teams' signatures and notes scribbled on it and Tetsuna read them one last time. She looked at the picture of them smiling together seeming as close as a family. She then turned the frame over so that the picture wouldn't be seen. The basketball was a gift from Seirin. They had signed it after the Winter Cup and gave it to Tetsuna. Tetsuna traced over the words that Kagami wrote. _I love you_. Tetsuna's heart broke when she read the lie.

In her hand, Tetsuna held something that was very dear to her. It was a hair pin that Kagami had given her when they first got together. She remembered the scene as if it was just yesterday that he gave it to her.

Flashback

Kagami put on the hair pin for her. It was a beautiful light blue flower that matched her hair.

"You look breath-taking."

Tetsuna blushed and muttered, "Thanks, Kagami."

Kagami smiled and brushed her cheek.

"It was nothing. Just remember me when you wear it. Remember how we're going to be together forever."

"Of course I will."

"You're the only one for me. I love you, Tetsuna."

Kagami leaned in for a kiss and Tetsuna blushed. She tip-toed and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Kagami flashed a bright smile and then the two held hands and began their walk.

End of Flashback

The hair pin only brought painful memories, but Tetsuna couldn't throw it away. It meant a lot to her. Gently, she put it back into a box and put it into her bag. With a final look at the once filled room, Tetsuna closed the door without a sound and exited the house.

She was finally beginning a new chapter of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a month since Tetsuna was gone. Ogiwara left and disappeared with her, too. Terumi frowned slightly. She had only wanted to hurt her sister; she didn't want Ogiwara to disappear, too. Ogiwara always disrupted her plans. Whatever, now that Tetsuna was gone, she could finally take off her mask. It was a terrible experience to be that Bakagami's girlfriend. Being Seirin's "little sister" was a hard job. But worst of all was trying to get in good with the GoM. Akashi and Midorima were such prunes while Murasakibara, Kise, and Aomine were such airheads. Overall, it was a horrible time for Terumi but at least it was going to end soon.

.

Kagami couldn't help but feel the guilt every time he saw Terumi. He felt guilty looking at her, think about how he felt when he kissed her. Every kiss, every hug reminded him of Tetsuna. They might look different but some things were similar. Their eye color and hair color were the same. Even their voices were similar; after all, they are sisters. Every time someone called her "Kuroko" Kagami would flinch. Inside, Kagami was practically rotting with guilt. He felt so bad that he couldn't find her. After she found out that he was cheating on her, Kagami never saw Tetsuna again. She just disappeared from his world. No one knew where she was either. The guilt was killing him. He just wished that he could somehow fix his mistake.

.

Seirin didn't know how to react when Tetsuna was gone. Terumi was a great manager but the team was built on top of the Shadow-and-Light duo. Without them, their basketball careers were over. Kagami was so rotten with guilt that he couldn't get his head in the game. Without Kiyoshi and Terumi, the team was practically in shambles. Tetsuna was right. They had heavily depended on the shadow and they had gotten used to her being there. Several times in games, they had passed to an empty space expecting the invisible girl to be there to circulate the pass to another player.

Somehow word had gotten out in the basketball circuit too. It was going around that Seirin lost their trump card. The Winter Cup champions were toppled off their throne. Every game they played, they either won by a small margin or lost. It got even worse in the Interhigh. They only made it into the third round because their first opponent was a newly formed team with no experience and their second opponents had to forfeit since one of their players were late. The third game was etched in their minds. They could remember the cruel words echoed around for hours. Seirin could still remember the other team's words.

_"__Nothing without your "Shadow," huh? Never mind, the "Shadow" isn't yours anymore."_

_"__Not much anymore. I guess last year was your fifteen minutes of fame."_

_"__I remember when you guys won the Winter Cup last year. It seemed like ages ago."_

Seirin was devastated when they lost. This team would be an easy challenge if they had Tetsuna, but they didn't. The words had really pierced Seirin. They reminded Seirin of how much they relied on Tetsuna, and how they left her like that.

It also reminded them of something much more painful. It reminded them of their promise to Tetsuna. _We're a team. Friends. A family. A team family doesn't leave anyone behind. _Now thteir promise was broken and a part of their "family" was gone. Suddenly, everything had changed.

.

The Generation of Miracles was missing a part of their lives. They usually spent time with their team or with each other. With Tetsuna missing, a part of their friend circle was gone. Not to mention their lack of a basketball rival. They once again only had each other to look forward to playing with. Without Tetsuna, Seirin and Kagami was nothing. Once Tetsuna left, there was no one to remind them of their losses, causing them to once again become arrogant. No one was there to remind them how to love basketball.

Their reputation also became tainted. They were remembered as the group of people who betrayed Tetsuna. In the Winter Cup, Tetsuna had carried many people's lost hopes and dreams. She had formed a connection with others by saving them and giving them hope. As a result, they treated her as an important person in their lives. Once Tetsuna suddenly disappeared, the Generation of Miracles and Seirin became the scorn of many players. Wherever they passed, the GoM were immersed in whispers, whispers about their basketball and whispers about Tetsuna. The GoM were beginning to fall from their throne. Slowly, the respect from other players became scorn.

Midorima was different. He was treated better since he had apologized but there were some that were unforgiving. They didn't forgive him for hurting her in the first place and treated him like a villain.

Without Tetsuna there, they were beginning to fall apart.

.

It wasn't as if they didn't look for Tetsuna. They searched and searched but no one knew where she was. They just couldn't find her. The basketball players even went to her house to look for her. What they found there broke their hearts. They found a picture that was flipped so that you couldn't see the picture and a basketball lying on the cold, wooden floor. The room was cold and empty, showing that Tetsuna really was gone for good. Even after seeing that, the group continued to search. From one usual spot to another, they searched. Finally, they just gave up. There was no way to find her, no way to communicate with her and no way to fix the problem. It crushed them to give up but they couldn't keep on going like this. After giving up, their hearts and souls were overridden with guilt.

.

"What?"

Terumi just laughed at the shocked faces of the basketball players."

"You guys were such easy prey. When I put out just a little bit of prey in front of you guys, you left Tetsuna for me."

Terumi looked over them and then walked long, confident strides towards Kagami. She took his face into her hand.

"Especially, you. My sister loved you so much but you still abandoned her." Kagami flinched with guilt. Terumi giggled an evil laugh and then turned towards the other players. "You guys were easy prey too. Just a small calling and you guys came running to me."

"What do you mean, Terumicchi?" asked Kise.

"Don't call me that, _dog_" hissed Terumi. Terumi looked at the GoM. "You guys were the worst though. I wonder how Tetsuna survived three years with you guys. You guys were the odd squad: a rigid dictator, a tsundere, a whiny mutt, an arrogant ganguro, a tall bimbo, and last but not least a shameless slut" sneered Terumi.

They could do nothing but stare in surprise. Was this really Terumi?

"Seirin was fun to play with though. It was just so easy to manipulate you guys. Did you really just give up your best player for a manager? Playing your friendship games were so easy."

Seirin didn't want to believe their ears. This wasn't Terumi.

At last, Terumi was done.

"It was fun playing with you guys. I used you all, but you didn't even know. You're going to regret everything you did to Tetsuna, but that's the best part. I didn't _make_ you do anything. You guys did it yourselves. I had a nice time playing your friendship games."


	9. Chapter 9

Six months had already passed from when Tetsuna left Tokyo. Tetsuna remained as invisible as possible and avoided interacting with others as much as possible. After all that she had been through, she didn't need anyone else to leave her. In the end, the only person that she needed was Ogiwara and he was the only one that stayed by her during her times of trouble. He was even willing to leave everything behind and come with her here.

Tetsuna revealed a faint smile as she thought about Ogiwara and what he meant to her. After his confession, he slowly worked to teach her about love and how to love someone again. Although she didn't love others that easily anymore, Ogiwara somehow wormed his way into her heart. The two of them began to date when Tetsuna began to return his feelings and have been dating for about three months. Although her reasons for moving were quite saddening, Testuna was glad to have moved. It gave her an opportunity to start fresh.

Tetsuna did remain in contact with Midorima although she cut off all connections with the rest of her past. Once in a while, MIdorima called her or she called him to tell her about what was going on in the basketball world or what was just going on in general.

"I'm home," singsonged a familiar voice.

"Welcome back," said Tetrsua, raising her voice as much as she could without yelling.

Today was a bit different from usual and Tetsuna's face showed a bit of surprise as another boy walked in with Ogiwara. He had silver hair and blue eyes, unusual but Kuroko herself had blue hair and blue eyes so she wasn't one to judge others. The boy was quite tall for an average Japanese person but compared to the basketball players Tetsuna was surrounded by before, he wasn't much.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Iwata Araki," introduced the boy. He had a perkiness and cheerfulness that attracted people to him. Araki flashed a blinding smile and held out his hand for Tetsuna to shake.

"Ah. Nice to meet you too, Iwata-san. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya," said Tetsuna as she shook his hand. She offered a slight smile and Araki just made his smile brighter somehow.

"Call me Araki, kay? And I'll call you Tetsu-chan."

"A-Araki-kun," tried Kuroko. It felt nice to have someone's name roll off her tongue like that. It's been really long since she met someone new.

Ogiwara finally participated in their conversation.

"Good job, Tetsu-chan. Araki came over so that we could work on our project together," explained Ogiwara as he patted her head and ruffled her hair.

"Kay, just call me if you need anything," said Tetsuna.

.

That was the meeting that started everything. Soon they saw each other more and met up more. Araki introduced his friends to Ogiwara and Tetsuna and soon enough Tetsuna had plenty of friends too. She was like a social butterfly, talking to others and meeting new people. Soon enough, she and Ogiwara had a friend circle to eat lunch with. Ogiwara couldn't thank Araki enough for his help. Ogiwara tried to get Tetsuna to become friends with others before but Tetsuna was too afraid of being hurt again to form those bonds.

"Ehh? You guys come from Tokyo?" asked Araki.

"Yea. We just moved here not too long ago."

"Let's go sightseeing in Tokyo!"

"Yea! We should totally go."

Tetsuna sighed. She guessed that nothing would really happen in Tokyo, right? What were the chances of meeting them?

.

They were having a blast. They split up into groups and then Ogiwara, Tetsuna, and Shigehiro were left behind. The three of them walked around the shopping district and somehow ended up near the basketball courts.

"Tetsu? Is that really you?"

"Tetsuna?"

She turned to find Aomine and Kagami coming towards her. She tried to turn and run away but Aomine and Kagami were faster and stronger. Kagami grasped her wrist and forced her to look at them.

"We've missed you." Kagami then took her into a tight hug.

Suddenly, someone pulled Tetsuna from Kagami's hold.

"What do you think you're doing to _my_ girlfriend?"

Kagami looked at Ogiwara with a face. _Did she really choose him?_ Kagami took a hold of her again.

"I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong… I know it was wrong but I want you to give me a second chance. Please…"

In his arms, Tetsuna was reminded of the times she shared with him. All the kisses, all the hugs, and all of the lies. The memories flooded her like a dam broke and she couldn't take it. It hurt too much. She wanted to run, no, she needed to run. She writhed out of Kagami's hold and then began to run. Kagami and Aomine chased after her with Araki and Ogiwara on their heels.

Tetsuna just kept running. She couldn't take it anymore. The girl ran and ran; she wanted to escape all of the memories and everything that happened. What she didn't notice was the bright light, and when she noticed the pain, it was already too late.

"TETSUNA!"

.

**A/N Sorry for updating so slow. I just wanted to let you guys know that the story might be differing from Broken from now on. I hope that you will continue reading and supporting this fanfiction. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This is my second chapter for today so please read the chapter before this too!**

Tetsuna lay there unmoving while in a pool of blood in front of the truck. The pedestrians around her screamed and some even cried because of what they had just witnessed. The mothers covered their children's eyes and some people began to call an ambulance on their phone.

Immediately, Ogiwara and Akira were by her side.

"Tetsu-chan! Tetsu-chan! Wake up!"

"Tetsuna! Tetsuna!"

The two were on their knees, begging for Tetsuna to wake up and be okay. Ogiwara checked her breathing. Ogiwara's eyes widened. No! Her breathing was becoming fainter and fainter with every passing moment. He checked her pulse. The pulse wasn't too strong but, it was beating at a somewhat steady rate. Ogiwara began to panic as he saw her chest rising and falling less.

In a few minutes, the ambulance arrived. "She needs to go to the ICU! This is a severe accident! Tell the hospital to get an operation room ready!" cried one of the EMT members. Immediately, the brought out stretchers and took her into the ambulance. They sped off to the hospital and left the police to take care of the crowd and to clean up the mess. Ogiwara and Akira flowered the ambulance with a taxi and they were on the heels of the ambulance.

Throughout the whole disaster, Aomine and Kagami were frozen. They didn't know what to do and just stared dumbly at Tetsuna as she lay on the ground. It was like their feet were stuck to the ground and they couldn't move. The two of them just stood there. Even after the ambulance, they couldn't move; they were frozen. Only after the crowd began to clear out did they begin to move. Although they could move, no words came out of their mouths. They didn't know what to say after what they saw. Kagami and Aomine texted the rest of them saying that they met Tetsuna and told them what had happened. Soon enough they were all at the hospital, waiting outside the operation room with Ogiwara and Akira.

The tension in the hall was thick. Akira could practically see and taste it in the air. What had these people done to Tetsuna to make her run away that way? Akira was about to ask them when Ogiwara finally snapped. Ogiwar pushed Kagami against the wall and was about to punch him but Midorima intervened.

"Stop. You know that Tetsuna wouldn't want this."

Ogiwara clenched his fist even harder and then gritted his teeth. His glare on Kagami didn't falter and coniued to pin him against the wall. He pushed him harder and then begant o yell at him.

"You did this! You did this to her! Hurting her wasn't enough so you did this, too? What else are you going to do? You really can't stop hurting her, huh? You don't even know her anymore! She hurt so much because of you and you can't even leave her alone after all that you did to her! You didn't deserve her love! Stay away fr-"

"Ahem."

Ogiwara was interrupted by the doctor.

"The operation ended successfully and the patient has woken up."

Ogiwara released Kagami and everyone in the room sighed in relief. At last, they knew that Tetsuna would be safe.

"But there is a slight problem with the patient. She seems to have suffered some brain damage from the impact and the fall. She has amnesia and doesn't remember anything from the past eight months or so. Please do not try to force her to remember anything or she will come even more confused. Kuroko-san seems to have shut herself off from the memories. In time, Kuroko-san will regain her memories, but we cannot tell when they will return. It may take weeks to years for them to be regained. Something that is important to her will trigger those memories to return to Kuroko-san. The patient needs to stay in the hospital for a few weeks as she has several broken ribs, a broken arm, and a fractured leg."

The doctor finished talking and then politely bowed and exited. Ogiwara calculated the time in his head. Eight months, that was before she found out about Terumi and Kagami! That meant that she didn't remember their relationship together.

After a few moments of shock, the group finally regained their voices.

"So Tetsu-chan doesn't remember what we did to her?" asked Momoi, to which Ogiwara slightly nodded his head to.

Ogiwara turned to Akira. "Tetsuna won't remember you. You will be like a stranger to her, Akira." Akira just nodded his head and remained quiet.

They finally realized that they had a second chance with Tetsuna. The basketballers could finally fix what they had done. This was their second chance. Ogiwara knew this too.

Ogiwara glared at them scornfully.

"This is your second chance. Don't blow it."

The large group stepped in and met the blue haired girl.

"Konichiwa, minna-san."


	11. author's note

Sorry but this is not an update but rather an author's note. I really am having some trouble continuing this story since I don't have inspiration. I need some more ideas and help but this is is where you can help me. Please pm me or review and tell me how I can continue the story or make the story more enjoyable for you guys. Thank you for the continuous support you guys have shown me ever since I have began this fanfiction. I will do my best to update longer and faster so thank you for waiting patiently.

-yummycake110

**P.S. I've entered a contest from Kcon. I would really appreciate it if you guys go and click the links on my profile page. My facebook name is Kiki Wong and the profile picture is Kagamine Ren and Len. Please click on the links. If you would like to help me more, join and watch the video then donate the points to me or you can join the contest. Anything would help so please help. Thank you for your continuous support.**

**If you like k-pop you know what I mean. I am dead broke from buying merchandise so if i have a chance to enter anything, I will. Please help me.**


End file.
